Okami Unleashed
by Okamisove
Summary: The continent of Weyard is suffering. The last Leafeon called Okami is a special Adept called a "Celestial Adept" on a quest to collect items called the Galaxy Rings so Weyard will continue to live. With the help of some Pokehumans, Okami will save weyard and all of the beings living there.
1. First Sight

Okami Unleashed

Chapter 1: First Sight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Golden sun or anything i took from other things!

Note: these are Pokehumans.

It was a great day at the town of Vale. After the the incidents that happened in Weyard, people lived many years of peace and tranquility.

But a shady figure was running from a bunch of growlithe, holding a very big apple. The shady figure was covered in a black coat so no one will see his clothes, face, of species. "Get back here thief!" one of them yelled. "... All of this for a Large apple?" The figure said while he continued running. He walked upon a cliff and he almost fell off while he slowed down. "There's nowhere to hide now this time!" a growlithe said. "There isn't... Clearly." he said. The pack of growlithe started to think that the greatest thief in Vale is going to give up. But they were not prepared for what he had up his sleeve. "But who's running?" he asked. The growlithe were confused, but then surprised when the figure clapped his hands and and summoned the demigod "Venus" to take them all out. And he succeeded.

"Well..." he said as he brushed his shoulder with his palm. "I just wasted a djinni to get away from puny growlithe's... That's just sad." "No kidding..." a voice from his mind told him. "Oh shut up Flint. At least I didn't summon Ramses." he said. "Whatever. Lets just go back home shall we?" said the djinni. "Okay." the figure said back as he started to run back to his home.

10 minutes later,

The figure returned to his house that was on a cliff far above the town itself. It looked like the other houses in vale, except smaller, but had a basement underneath that was larger than his living room, kitchen, and his bedroom combined. The basement contained a training station, a room for his djinni to rest, and a weapon/armor storage near the back.

"Time to rest flint." he said as his little Venus djinn came out of his head. "Finally! I can rest in my little bed now! Goodnight Okami!" he said as he scurried to his little bed that barley was the appropriate size for him and fell asleep. "Lazy djinn... They get weirder every day." Okami said. Then he walked over to his storage area and withdrew his artic blade (summons blizzard) and some chainmail armor. "I'm going to Kalay for a while flint! Take care of the house while I'm gone!" he said to flint. "How long are you going to be there?" flint asked. "About... 10 days at least." Okami replied. "Okay good luck!" he said as he immediately fell asleep. Okami sighed as he started to remove his coat revealing his identity. He had a leaf on his forehead and leaf tail, so it was obvious he was a leafeon. He had blonde hair, yellow eyes, normal toned skin, very tall, and very attractive. He was was wearing a white and brown striped shirt covered with a green jacket with a hoodie, and wearing blue jeans and green sneakers.

Okami then started to put on his chainmail armor and he put his artic blade in its scabbard. "Its time to go." he said as he climbed up the ladder out of his basement and headed toward the door. Okami then opened the door and stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and started to walk down stairs that were attached to a cliff. After climbing down a few stairs, he finally reached the plaza af Vale. There were more Pokemon living here due to the length of the place. There was a weapon/armor shop, item shop, inn, and also a huge Psynergy stone in the middle of the plaza. There was also the entrance of the town which was a dirt path leading to the outside border of the town. Okami walked out towards the exit and went through the border.

After he went through the gate, Okami then clapped his hands and a backpack appeared. He then pulled out a map that showed the whole region of Weyard in the country of Gondowan (Gondowan is a country and Weyard is the continent that has Gondowan). "Okay... So east is this way." he said as he started to the direction he was going.

After 40 minutes of walking, Okami heard a scream coming from the forest beside him. He quickly looked at the forest and said, "That was a female scream!" he quickly ran into the forest trying to detect the source of the scream. After running and dodging a few trees, he finally found a Vaporeon being harassed by a bunch of Raichu's. She had dark blue long hair, she was wearing a blue tank top with a turquoise skirt with aqua socks, black shoes, and she is wearing a necklace with a teardrop sapphire. She's covered with scratches, bruises, blood, and those Raichu's looked hungry. A Raichu was about to use a thunderbolt, but Okami snatched her in the speed of light and carried her all the way out of the forest.

When Okami was in a area safe enough to heal her, he set a blanket down, and set her on top of it. "Why would a Vaporeon be out here alone? She probably didn't know there were electric types here." Okami said as he reached for his back pocket and pulled out a Vail to restore her health. She wasn't dead or anything, she was just knocked out so he didn't need to use Water of Life or the Psynergy move "Revive". Okami poured some of the Vial liquid on her wounds and scratches, and they slowly started to disappear. And as her health was restoring, so was her consciousness. She slowly opened her eyelids revealing her eyes that had an odd color for a Vaporeon, they were purple.

She slowly started getting up and looked around. "Where am I?" she said. "Your in the exit of the forest you were attacked in." Okami replied. She quickly turned to Okami. She got up and stepped back a bit in fear. "Who are you!?" she asked. "No need to be alarmed." Okami replied. "I won't hurt you." "How should I believe that!?" The Vaporeon asked him and Okami sighed. "If I would hurt you I wouldn't have healed you." "...healed me?" she asked and then she checked her body and her eyes widened as she figured out that her bruises were gone. "Oh...well thanks for helping...me..." She said until she saw him take off his hoodie which caused her to blush scarlet red. "... Why are you looking at me like that?" Okami asked as she snapped out of her trance and said, "Oh, its nothing. My name's Cresselia. What's yours?" She asked. "...Okamitaratsu Sovanna Sove, Okami for short." "Nice name, and...thank you for saving me." Cresselia said as her cheeks showed a tint of red. Okami sighed and said, "Don't mention it." Then he started to walk away.

Cresselia started to walk besides him and she asks, "So where are you headed?" "I'm going to kalay..." he responded. "Really? I'm going there too." "That's nice..." "... You don't talk much huh?" Cresselia asked as she went in front of Okami and started walking backwards. Okami sighed and started walking faster. But Cresselia was still following him. "Mind if I come with you? I don't wanna get attacked again..." she asked Okami giving him puppy eyes. Okami sighed again and nodded. Cresselia eyes then sparkled and then she jumped on Okami's back smiling. He knew that he had to get used to this.

Chapter one: Complete.

This took a while, and expect the other chapters to be like that. Visit my Tumblr under the name Supersonicsove and follow me. Add this to your favorites, review, and P.M me if you have any questions, or if you think I should improve on something.

Next time on Okami Unleashed: Okami and Cresselia have some bonding time.

See you guys then!


	2. Bonding and Meeting

Okami Unleashed

Chapter 2: Bonding and Meeting part 1

Note: This is where an accepted Oc comes in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden sun or Pokemon.

When Okami and Cresselia were walking to the nearest town, something was watching from a bush, many things to be exact. Okami's ears twitched and looked back. "What's wrong?" Cresselia asked him. "...someone's watching us..." Okami whispered as he pulled out his Artic Blade. Then suddenly, the Raichu's that attacked Cresselia came out of the bushes and they still looked hungry. "Them again? What do they want from you?" Okami asked annoyed. "They prey on water types like me." Cresselia answered. "I guess berries aren't good enough for them." Okami replied.

Then all of the Raichu's started to charge right at the pair with their iron tails charged. But before they got to close, Okami clapped his hands and yelled, "MOTHER GAIA!" and unleashed pure ground force and took half of them out. The other half ran up to Okami and started to swing their iron tails at him. Okami dodged them all but a Raichu was right behind him and used a thunderbolt attack which caused Okami to fly into a tree. "OKAMI!" Cresselia yelled in distress. A Raichu was going to use an iron tail on Cresselia, until it was hit by a spire from where Okami was flung, causing it to fly into a tree and faint. Cresselia looked to her side to see Okami standing there. "W-What the-"Cresselia started but Okami interrupted her and said, "Its gonna take more than that to kill me."

The Raichu's were mad now. They all charged right at him and triggered their volt tackle. Okami decided that he had enough and clapped his hands and yelled, "STONE SPIRE!" and summoned a rain of stone spires all landing, hitting and killing the rest of the Raichus. "There, they won't be following us anymore...if there are any left." Okami said bluntly while Cresselia just looked at him wide eyed. "...what?" Okami asked while the really pretty Vaporeon snapped out of her trance and said, "N-Nothing, lets just go." She said as she stood up and walked west again while Okami shrugged and started to walk also.

"So, where are you from?" Okami asked Cresselia, then she turned around and looked at him. "I'm from a town named Imil." she replied. "Imil? That's north of here next to mercury lighthouse right?" Okami asked her as Cresselia nodded. "Oh, okay." "Where are you from?" Cresselia asked him. "I'm from a town named Vale." Okami replied. "Vale!? That town is full of Adepts!" Cresselia said with a surprised look on her face. "Vale is also the town that has the greatest source of alchemy." Okami added. "You mean Mt. Alph?" Cresselia asked "Yes, unfortunately its been destroyed during the rise of the golden sun after eight heroes lit the last lighthouse for the power of alchemy to be released into Weyard." Okami replied. "But the mountain has been replaced by the Golden Sun. " "Oh, okay." Cresselia responded.

20 minutes later,

The sun was about to set, and the duo saw the town of Vault in the distance. "Yay! We're at Vault!" Cresselia yelled in happiness. "Yeah yeah, lets just stay at the inn for the night." Okami said in a frustrated tone in his voice as he walked towards the town while Cresselia gave him a weird look but followed anyway. When they entered the inn, Okami walked towards the front desk and Cresselia followed him.  
"So, why were you in the forest near Vale?" Okami asked Cresselia, then she looked at Okami. "I was just looking for a bush that had a very rare berry in it." she replied. "What was it called?" "It was called a...I forgot." she said sadly as she looked down on the floor in embarrassment while Okami facepalmed and sighed. "Here's the keys, enjoy your day!" the counter lady said as he gave the keys to Okami. "Thanks, lets go." Okami said as Okami started to walk into a hallway. 'This guy is dead serious all the time. I wonder why?' Cresselia thought as she walked into the hallway.  
After they got to their rooms, Okami gave Cresselia the key to her room. "Here's your key. Now go and rest." Okami said as he walked into his room and shut the door. Cresselia then unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside. When she closed the door she started looking around admiring the interior design of the room. There was a window that lets you see the sunset outside, a queen sized bed, a closet, bathroom, kitchen, lamp, a dinner table, and a shelf. Cresselia then started to take off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear, and climbed on her bed and snuggled up comfortably under the blankets, slowly closing her eyes and started to sleep.

10 minutes later,

Okami slowly opened his door quietly stepped out and closed the door, careful not trying to wake his neighbors up, and walked out of the inn. When he went out the exit of the building, he walked to a tree and jumped on a branch. Okami started to lay down on his back on a branch with his face looking at the starry night sky.

Next day,

Cresselia slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She then got out the bed and started to put on her clothes. 'I wonder if Okami's awake...' she thought in her head as she walked out of her room and knocked at Okami's door. But there was no answer. She knocked again, but still no answer. "Where did he go then?" she asked herself as she walked towards the lobby and went out of the inn, and to her surprise, Okami was leaning on the tree in front of the inn looking at her. "About time you woke up, I was getting impatient." Okami said. "Sorry, I usually wake up at this time." Cresselia responded as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Come on, we need to go south now." Okami said as he started to walk, until Cresselia grabbed his arm an pulled him back. "Wait! Lets rest here for a little longer!" she said. "Why?" "I just want to...rest in this town a bit longer. Pleeeeaaase?" she whined Okami sighed. "...Alright." he said. Cresselia smiled big and hugged him. "Thank you!" she said as she ran off to the center of Vault. Okami just stood there with an annoyed look on his face and said, "I swear I'm acting like her father or something." Okami started to walk to the direction where Cresselia went.

After Okami saw Cresselia on a swing, he walked over to her and sat down on a table. Watching her on the swings. "You bummed too?" a feminine voice asked him. He looked back and saw an Espeon looking at him. She has a red gem on her forehead, pink hair, pink eyes, and she is wearing a purple dress with purple shoes, and she also had a necklace with a symbol of Jupiter Psynergy (the symbol looks like a swirl of wind with a rapier with the blade made of plasma and the handle is solid steel). She also has a very attractive face that can get hearts pounding in minutes. Not Okami though. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Okami answered her question. "Not surprised, I usually see people bored ALL the time here in Vault. Especially you when you visit this place." she said while Okami was looking at her necklace that she's wearing. "That symbol...are you an Adept?" the Espeon frowned and said, "No, I haven't been able to use Psynergy just yet. I use my psychic powers." Okami looked at her and said, "But you have Adept DNA don't you?" "Yes, but I can't due to failure of knowledge of how to control it, and I haven't been leveling up my Adept skills yet." She answered. "But I have been Leveling up on my psychic powers a lot." "That's good. At least you can defend yourself." Okami replied.

The Espeon hopped off her table and walked up to Okami and held out her hand. "My name is Pearl. What's yours?" she asked as she did an adorable smile at him. Okami was unaffected by the cuteness but he jumped off his table and shook her hand anyways. "Okamitarasu Sovanna Sove. Okami for short." he answered. Pearl smiled and then she looked at Cresselia. "Who is she?" she asked. Okami looked over to where she was looking. "Oh, that's Cresselia." Okami answered. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Pearl asked while Okami just looked at her weird. "What? How can SHE be my girlfriend?" Pearl looked at him. "Well you two came here together, and she's really pretty. You two make a good couple." Pearl said as she smiled at him. "Whatever..." Okami replied as Cresselia walked up to the pair."Hey Okami. Who is she?" Cresselia said as she pointed at Pearl. Pearl then then held out her hand and smiled. "My name is Pearl. Nice to meet you." she said. "I'm Cresselia. Nice to meet you too." she said as she shook her hand with a big smile on her face. "So what are you gonna do Okami?" Cresselia asked him. "Nothing, you two better do what you want before we leave Cresselia." he replied as he started to walk back to the inn. "...What is with him?" Pearl asked. Cresselia shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm sure he'll warm up to people soon." "I hope he does soon..."

Chapter two: Complete.

Another chapter done! Finally! I will still take a while make chapters though. And say thanks to SpixPrime for the "Pearl the Espeon" Oc. Other accepted Oc's will be in the later chapters. Don't miss them!

Yes, there wasn't BONDING like part of the chapter name. But remember, this is part 1! Look out for part 2 later in the month!

Visit my Tumblr under the name Supersonicsove and follow me. Add this to your favorites, review, and P.M me if you have any questions, or if you think I should improve on something.

Next time on Okami Unleashed: Bonding galore!

See you guys then!


End file.
